


Camelot

by Kia_Kirkland93



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camelot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	1. King Arthur

Oh imagine a land, in a far away place. Where man eating dragons roam. There's a thief and a king, Such a dangerous thing. In Camelot, where they call home. When the creatures aren't there, who would think that they'd care. If a bit of their own disappeared.

So a girl challenged fate. But was it to late? 

For a kingdom in an Arthurain tale. 

Our story began with a somewhat foolish girl, that went by the name of Kia.

 Kia stood calmly in front of the cave, slowly making her way in, keeping her footsteps as light as possible, trying not to wake the dragon, this had to go smoothly or she'd be caught.

She stopped as she crouched down, her hair pulled back tightly and hidden by a hat, she slipped her shoes off, stepping onto the gold covered floor, eyes darting around infront of her for movement.

She started filling the bag quietly, when she'd decided she had enough, she carefully made her way back but froze spotting a bright green jewel near her feet, she grabbed it quickly, placing it in the bag.

Pulling her shoes on she quickly left the cave, heading towards the town nearby at a fast pace, hoping the dragon hadn't noticed yet.

When she heard nothing from behind her, grinned and slipped into the market.

Unnoticed by most, she thought she'd try her luck once more and attempted to grab an apple as she pasted a fruit stall, but this time she wasn't as lucky. 

The king, King Arthur, was busy in his study when he was informed of a thief.

Finding it a rather odd thing to need the kings say in the matter, he put away his things and walked to his throne room.

Taking his seat he saw a woman in front of him and he quirked a brow.

"Is this what was so important?"

"She's got a bag full of gold my lord." One of the men told him.

Arthur folded his arms over his chest, giving a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"And what's so odd about that?"

"We'll, figured she stole it from a neighbouring kingdom, we thought if she didn't steal from you, you'd know what to do with her."

"That's rubbish, I know who she is, go on, tell them who you are love." Arthur lied through his teeth.

He knew there was no way she could have gotten that much gold without stealing it. But where?

Until he found out, he thought he'd keep her in the castle and an easy way to do that was, make up a lie.

Smirking to himself he thought this was a brilliant plan, as long as she went along.

"She is a princess, that's why she has so much gold, obviously she'd prefer to meet me without her father knowing, it's quite alright, your secrets safe with me, please tell them your name."

Kia narrowed her eyes at him for a second, before going along with it.

"Kia" was all she said.

 She watched him as she waited, she knew what he was trying to do. She grinned inwardly knowing he'd never get anything out of her unless she chose to tell him, she wasn't sure what he wanted just yet, but she knew she'd have to escape sooner rather than later, he wouldn't let her leave otherwise.

"Right then, Kia, you are to stay here until your father comes to fetch you, hm? In the mean time, why don't you come with me and we'll find a seamstress to make you a new dress." 

Kia bit back a growl, eyes narrowing in anger. She hated dresses, they were too constricting, she wasn't gonna just burst out and say it, she wondered how long it would take the dragon to find out and come after her, she stood with a sigh, relucantly following the blond king, her green eyes glancing around for anything she could steal, if she was going to be forced to stay here, she might as well make the most of it.

After having the seamstress take her measurements, he had a bath drawn for her and a spare dress brought for her to change into.

"This is my sister's so be sure not to make too much of a mess of it, I do want to know how you got your hands on that gold, but for now, wash up for dinner, I've got a few things that need attending to then I'll eat with you, alright?" He asked her opening the spare bedroom door where she was to stay.

Kia looked around the room where she'd be staying, her eyes mapping out possible escape routes, she nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying. She wouldn't be here long enough anyway.


	2. Escape Route

She waited til he was gone before, making her way across the room to the wardrobe.

Pulling the doors open, she climbed inside, tugging them shut behind her.

She opened her bag and lifted the green jewel from the top watching it shine in the darkness.

Irina one of Arthur's servants, was already busy with the bath when she heard the kings voice and someone come in the room.

But she didn't hear a reply, was the king talking to himself? "Pryvit?" She called but no one answered.

Making her way over to the wardrobe, she opened the doors and saw the girl sitting inside with the emerald.

"Are you ready for your bath miss?I am Irina Chernenko. I'll be lady in waiting while you are here. It strange you came here without one. Is she excusing your absence?"

Kia stared up at Irina, hiding the emerald quickly.

Nodding, she didn't want to speak much, it'd give her away, she slipped it back into the bag.

She moved to get out, watching the woman carefully she seemed nice enough, it would be hard to escape now that there was someone watching her.

She kept a tight grip on the bag, not wanting to put it down. She forced a smile "Thank you for your help" 

Irina nodded to her and stepped back out of her way.

Showing her where her dress and undergarments were for after her bath. "I will be here if you need me  da?"

Kia blinked in surprise but nodded, looking over the clothes. She wandered to the bath and placed her bag on the beside it before stripping and slipping into the water, sighing as the warm water surrounded her, she soaked for a while, watching as her fingers got slightly wrinkled.

"The towels on top." Irina imformed her, patting the top of the panel like wall between the two of them.

Irina continued to mend the holes in what Kia had been wearing before, after having gathered them from the floor.

"You look like you've snuck out a few times, these clothes you were wearing were tattered." 

Dunking her head under the water,   Kia was a little worried that she'd be found out.

Stepping from the water she grabbed a towel quickly, pulling it around herself she stood for a second.

"I will go wash these and you can go to dinner now da?" Irina smiled. 

  
Kia smiled back, feeling a bit embarrassed. She usually never wore dresses, so this was a first for her.

She'd hoped it wasnt that obvious. Swallowing her pride, she glanced at Irina "Can you help me?" 

Irina blinked for a minute but nodded, most royals never dressed themselves anyway so it didn't seem odd to her that she asked for help. 

 After Irina helped her into the dress, she smiled and left the room slowly.

She had no idea where she was meant to be going, so she waited for Irina to show her the dining area.

She felt out of place; If the dragon came and she knew it would, she'd be in so much trouble.

She wasnt exactly looking forward to the meal considering she'd have to talk to the king, she just wanted to eat in silence, or to leave.  

Glancing towards the windows at the end of the hall she contemplated climbing out but decided against it.

She needed to leave, but not while she was wearing this.


	3. Conversations in the Banquet Hall.

Arthur, after turning his attention from his knights, waved Kia over to the empty seat beside him before he turned back to Matthew to finish his thought.

Kia took the seat, staying quiet as she watched the two carefully.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she waited.

She wasn't going to tell him anything, what if he turned her over to the dragon? She didn't know if she could trust him. 

After a laugh Arthur turned his attention to Kia. 

"I want to talk to you about how you acquired that gold. You might think this an odd thing not to inquire alone; But if you look around you, everyone is preoccupied with food or drink. So go on, out with it. If you did steal from someone, which I'm starting to doubt, leave what you stole here with me and I'll be sure to return it. I'd rather not send you away."

"Are yah threatening me? Yah should be more worried about dragons than me." She muttered. 

  
Arthur choked on his drink a bit at the mention of dragons.

" _You stole from a dragon?!_ " He hissed. 

  
Kia grinned slightly at his reaction, sipping her own drink before answering.

"Maybe, got a problem with dragons~?"

  
"You are my problem, why on earth would you steal from a dragon? Do you really have no other talents?"

Kia frowned slightly, she had other talents. She just thought it was easy and fun for her, but she wasn't about to tell him that she enjoyed a challenge. 

 "I don't know what trouble you've gotten yourself in to, but let me offer you a way out."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you don't seem as boring as most girls I've met, so how is your acting?"

  
She blinked, acting? Just what was he implying?

"I can manage" She mumbled.  

"Why?" She added as an afterthought, curious to know what he was talking about.

"I said you were a princess, so act like one. I might let you stay if you tell me more about this dragon."

"I don't understand why you'd waste yer time to help me. I don't even know yer name"

 "King Arthur Kirkland." He replied before they heard a distant roar. 


	4. Attack of the Dragon

Her eyes flickered to the door, and she wondered if she should try and make a break for it.  

Standing she took a quick glance back at him before she ran out of the hall.

The sounds of people screaming in terror and roars from the dragon where muffled as she hid in a wardrobe and Arthur, with his men went out to fight, trying to keep as many people from harm as they could.

She curled into a ball unsure of what to do, people could die, and it was all her fault. She was stupid to think that she'd ever get away wit it.

Trying to take responsibility for her actions, she slipped out of the castle after grabbing her bag and headed to one of the taller buildings.

Climbing higher, she looked out at the damage she had caused by bringing the dragon here and froze.

"It's over here, YAH SLIMY GIT!" She yelled.

She knew this could get her killed, but she was the one that stared it, so maybe she could finish it. 

Arthur however, had different plans.

"ARE YOU DAFT?!" He shouted as he pulled her from the window.

"Dont touch me! THIS WAS MY FAULT!" 

"Right, aND DYING WILL CLEAR YOUR CONSCIENCE?" 

"BETTER ME THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" 

" _Have you stopped to consider that I don't want you to die!?_ "

"What?"

She blinked a bit confused. 

"Give me the gemstone." He said flatly holding out his hand, his cheeks a bit flushed, probably from anger but flushed none the less.  

 "I don't know what yer talking about." She muttered, hiding the bag behind her back.

"Why do you think it's so angry? Because you stole a bit of its gold? No, you stole more than that, you stole it's heart. Now give me the stone so I can destroy it."

"No."

"We're wasting time Kia. _GIVE ME THE STONE._ "

" _NO! YOUR GONNA KILL IT!_ "

"No, I'm going to slay it." He corrected her.

"It's the monster that's killing my people."

 "Yah aint killin it!" She hissed.  

"Do you have a better plan? Giving it back will not make it go away, it's already mad."

He was beginning to become exasperated with her persistence to not harm the dragon when it had no concern for the people whose homes it was setting a flame.

Finally he took action and snatched the gemstone from her and magically changed it's color from green to blue. 

"NO!" She yelled trying to fight him for it before he threw it at the dragon. 

 "Calm down, it's going back to its cave." He assured her before she pushed away from him. 

"Why don't you help me put out the fires it started." He said bitterly turning away from the window as the dragon flew off into the distance.

She glanced out the window from the dragon down to the burning buildings. 

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know any of this would happen.." 

He didn't say anything to her, he just left and went to help his people.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts in the tower.


	5. Aftermath

Kia crouched down, curling into a ball, burying her face in the dress covering her knees as she cried.

She'd caused so much damage in such a sort time, she should just be locked away for what she'd done. 

Kia had hid herself in the room she  was told she'd be staying in, she was curled in a ball under the bed, tears running down her face.

"Are you quite finished?"

Kia froze when she heard the voice, going quiet as she hoped he'd leave. 

 "Surprisingly, no one died, though there are quite a few injured. I'd say the worst of it was the damages to the houses."

Kia slowly shuffled out, peering over the bed at him "I didn't want this to happen." She said quietly, more to herself than for him to hear. 

"I doubt anyone in their right mind would want something like this to happen, but it has, and we mustn't dwell on it."

Kia buried her face in the cover of the bed and cried further.

"But it was my fault, I'm of no use to yah, just lock me up. I'll feel more at home where I belong."

"It was only a matter of time before some fool stole the dragons heart, lucky for us, you were foolish enough to bring it here. Had you left with the heart, there would be nothing left standing."

Kia shook her head. "Why are yah making excuses for me? I'm nothing but trouble and I've caused so much trouble here, I'd never forgive myself if someone had died."

Kia stood, dropping the bag of gold on the bed and turned away from him. "I can't stay here. If yah won't keep me here then I'll leave."

"Fine then."

Arthur didn't want to see her leave but he wasn't about to beg. 

He was a proud man, even though he had felt a certain attraction to her when he first saw her. 

She was feeling remorse for her mistakes and wasn't thinking straight, she needed to deal with it herself. 

But he knew she would be back, he wasn't the only one that felt that way about her. He was sure it wasn't one sided, but only time would tell. 

She walked out, she was going to leave this whole mess behind her. She didn't want to be reminded of this town, kingdom or the king.  She just wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

She felt strange by how forgiving he was to her, she wondered how he kept a kingdom running if he was so willing to forgive people for their transgressions.

He couldn't have seen anything in her, he was a king. Sure he claimed she had been a princess for some stupid reason, but that didn't matter now, she just wanted to get away.  

The only thing that stopped her was Irina, who at the time had been busily trying to help around town when she saw Kia.

"Pryvit m'lady! You are alright? That dragon was really scary da?"

"You should go back to what you were doing, I was just going for a walk." She told her, Irina simply nodded and let her go, believing she'd still be waiting on her for dinner that night.

 She didn't want to be followed, but it was getting dark. She wouldn't be able to get very far before night fell. So as the sun set she ducked into an empty building to sleep. 

The next morning, one of Arthur's Knights, Matthew was searching the 'empty' houses in case anyone had gotten trapped beneath rubble after the dragon attacked.

And just as he started his search, he was approached by a rather distressed Irina.

"Sir.Matthew the princess is gone, I don't know where she went but she didn't come back last night. I waited up for her and-"

"Irina , it's ok eh? I'll help look for her."

"But it was my job to keep an eye on her and I lost her." She cried.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." He tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright by patting her on the back but was surprised by the hug.

"Thank you Matthew." She smiled before pecking his cheek.

"Y-you're welcome..."

Once Irina had left to dry her tears, Matthew continued to search, calling out for anyone and if they needed help.

"Salut? It's safe to come out, the dragon is gone."

When Irina caught up to him again she hugged his arm and whimpered softly.

"What if something terrible happened to her? Arthur's going to be furious."

"Don't worry about Arthur, I'm sure he'll understand, there was nothing you could do."

"I'm the worst ladies maid ever. He's probably going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you."

"But-" She started but just nuzzled his arm unable to think of another excuse for herself.

Kia was sound asleep until she heard the two just outside the house.

"What the devil is going on here?"  Arthur snapped after he walked up behind the two.

Irina quickly let go of Matthews arm and hid behind him from Arthur.

"I'm so sorry, I've tried to find her! Please don't be mad at me."

"Princess Kia went missing." 

Arthur nodded, unsure if he should tell them he knew she had left or not, until the house beside them creaked. 

Kia knew the house could be a bit unstable after the dragon attacked and it looked a little shabby, but she didn't think it would crumble. 

After she streached,  the house creaked again and started to lean. She couldn't get out, she was sleeping in the loft of the house. 

Her only hope was to try and slide down the ladder and cover her head once she reached the ground. 

She prayed she wouldn't be crushed under the falling rubble. 

"I see." Arthur replied before he glanced to the house and it crumbled, giving irina quite the start.

"Did you do that!?" Irina shrieked as the building fell to the ground, which surprised Arthur as well him as well.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed and Matthew laughed quietly.

"Piss off." Arthur hissed before he heard Kia call for help.

Her voice was muffled and her eyes where watering as she tried to pull herself out, to no avail.

Arthur and Matthew quickly rushed over to where they heard her voice and together they were able to pull Kia from the debris.

Irina attempted to assist them but in the end she just watched as Kia sat there a minute. 

"Thanks." Kia mumbled quietly and hung her head. 

"So much for my sister's dress." Arthur joked, trying to help Irina dust Kia off.

"I'm sure I can fix it..." Irina insisted, trying to keep in Arthur's good graces.

"What were you doing in there?" Matthew asked and Arthur quickly thought of another lie. 

"We were playing a game."

 Irina blushed and covered her face with her hands as she tried to ignore what implications Kia and Arthur's game could be and Matthew looked rather judgmental.

 "Ok, I won't ask anymore about it then." Matthew laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"See that you don't." Arthur warned before he offered Kia a hand.

"Come on then. Irina draw another bath and then you can worry about mending Alice's dress." Arthur smiled and Kia looked at his hand, taking it slowly.

"If you're done making trouble, I'd like for you to clean yourself up. We have some things to discuss."

Kia nodded quietly, following them back to the castle, turning her gaze to the floor.

"Yer better off sending me back to my father."

 "Are you saying you're more trouble than you're worth?"

She didn't respond, her arm dropped to her side as she stopped walking. 

 He stopped and turned to look at her as Matthew and Irina stopped as well.

"Would you prefer to talk in the study?" He offered and she thought for a minute before nodding her head. 


	6. Confrontations and Confessions

Once they reached the study he gestured for her to sit down and after she did he sat across from her.

"I don't belong here." She told him after a minute or two of awkward silence as they waited for the other to speak. 

 "Well there's no argument there." He laughed before quirking a brow. 

She glanced to the side before she turned her attention back to him. 

"Than why lie for me?" 

" _I thought you'd take the opportunity I gave you._ "

" _I never asked yah to._ " 

" _That doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again if you asked."_

_"But I never asked yah to."_

_"Even if you told me not to, I still would have lied for you, saved you from that dragon, all of it."_

"Why?" 

 "I don't think you chose your life. Your birth, your class, your wealth. I figured you'd take the perfect opportunity I gave you and pretend to be royalty."

 She folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs as she reclined in her chair. 

"Who says I want to be? And why do yah care if I'm royalty or not?" 

And then it hit her, why else would he go through so much trouble? But she had to be sure she was right before she took action. 

"I don't care, I just thought you gave me a bit of adventure bringing that dragon here." 

"If yah want adventure so bad why don'tcha go find it yerself?" 

"My dear, my magical talent with sorcery would be far to extravagant and could put my kingdom at risk. Besides, that's what knights are for."

"I betcha' yah could leave this castle if yah really wanted to."

"I'd prefer not to leave my kingdom practically defenceless with only my knights to protect it. I sincerely doubt it was your intention but fighting that dragon was one of the  most exhilarating experiences in my life. I don't know why I didn't want to send you away or imprison you, I only wanted to protect you from any kind of harm. Saving you from that dragon, pulling you from the rumble of that fallen structure, I just, I wanted you to be cared for." 

"But you didn't stop me." 

"I didn't want to keep you here if that's not what you wanted." 

"Why should you care what I want you're the king, you shouldn't care about me." 

"I don't know why I care about you, but haven't been able to stop."

That was close enough to what she needed to hear before she stood up and walked over to him.

He blinked and simply stared at her  a moment before he stood and looked into her light green eyes.

She gazed back into his green eyes that were a few shades darker and  he moved to kiss her.

"I don't understand why yah would though." She muttered and he somewhat ignored the question and pressed his lips to hers.

She hadn't the time to kiss back because it was brief, but he expected her to leave again so this was a kiss goodbye.

 "I wanted so badly for you to stay but I couldn't bring myself to stop you." He muttered, resting his forehead on hers. 

"I'm here now." She muttered back, kissing him again which caused his face to flush with colour. 

"I thought you left because of me."

"It was because of yah, you always seemed upset with me." 

"You're _infuriating,_ you're almost as stubborn as I am, when you tired to take on the dragon yourself, I just wanted to protect you." 

"I don't need protecting, but I wouldn't mind being taken care of." She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close before he glanced at his hand and sighed heavily. 

"I'm going to have to explain why I have more dirt on me.."

She blushed lightly and nuzzled him softly as a sort of apology "Does it really matter? people are going to think whatever they want now." 

"That's true, but remember we have to ask your _father_ about this. _"_ He teased and she rolled her eyes before tangling her fingers in his hair. "I'm sure he'll say yes, if you have anything to do with it." 

"Tell me something I don't know love." 

"Oh shut up." 


End file.
